


Gal-entine’s Day

by Fever_Induced



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gals being pals, Gratuitous Pining, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Mutual Pining, Tags Are Hard, ahh i don't know what other tags to use, chpt 2 will be all the softs, i also don't want to spoil too much, kara danvers just wants to show her best friend love, lena luthor is SO DOWN for all the attention and affection kara is giving her, ridiculous amounts of softs and feels, supercorp spend time with both couples, uhhhhm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fever_Induced/pseuds/Fever_Induced
Summary: kara sets up a whole list of things to do for gal-entine’s day and invites her girls! lena is the only gal who can attend for the whole day, alex and nia make appearances but the sexual tension is too much for them to deal with. supercorp ends the night with some totally platonic gal pal orgasms. there are so many feelings involved, everywhere
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Gal-entine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> so i’m late to the party with the valentine’s day fic stuff. but here it is! 100% inspired by a few posts that were floating around tumblr that i saw valentine’s day morning and have been living rent free in my head ever since
> 
> i wanted to make this a one-shot but i’m afraid i never would have finished it. so posting this first bit is a kick in my ass to make sure i follow through and finish the actual writing portion of this fic
> 
> please imagine this group text is happening from kara's perspective! kara's texts are aligned to the right, anyone answering in the group is on the left with their names as they'd appear in her phone. text messages bracketed in [] are outside of the group text and shows who they're to/from. hopefully it all makes sense, do let me know in the comments if it doesn't
> 
> happy reading! (:

_Kara Danvers added Lena Luthor to the conversation._

_Kara Danvers added Alex Danvers to the conversation._

_Kara Danvers added Nia Nal to the conversation._

tomorrow we should all have  
a girls day and get dinner  
afterwards !!! our very own  
Gal-entines Day 🤗

_Kara Danvers named the conversation:_ “the gals 🥰❤️😙✨”

Aleeeex 😎🌈🥰

no can do. Kelly and I had to  
make our dinner res two   
months in advance. no way   
am I cancelling. sorry, Kar

Nia 😴💜💙✏️

yaaasss i love this concept 🙌🏻   
but i already have the day   
planned with brainy

awwwe c’mon ladies! pedicures   
in the afternoon?! getting day  
drunk at brunch??

Lena 🤗✨💖😍

Pedicures and brunch sound  
lovely. Alex, Nia, you truly   
cannot join?

girls pleeeaaaase 🤗🥰💖😙💞

Aleeeex 😎🌈🥰

I’ll see how Kelly feels about   
brunch

Lena 🤗✨💖😍

What else had you planned,   
Kara?

anything really! after brunch   
and mani-pedis we can go full   
spa day! then bake cookies at  
home, and go out for dinner and  
finish with movies!!!

[To: a danvs   
From: Nia

does Kara have any idea how   
incredibly gay her gal-entines   
day plans sound?

To: Nia   
From: a danvs

… I don’t think so…]

Nia 😴💜💙✏️

sounds fun! idt i can come   
tho ☹️ booked the day with   
similar stuff for me and briany

[To: a danvs  
From: Nia

see what i did there?? think   
she’ll pick up on my subtlety ??]

Lena 🤗✨💖😍

Shame you won’t be able to  
come along, Nia. This sounds  
like it’ll be a very fun day. Alex?

nia i miss you already 😢

[To: Nia  
From: a danvs

… I guess not ?]

Aleeeex 😎🌈🥰

Kelly and I are good for   
brunch tomorrow. time?

eleven ??

Lena 🤗✨💖😍

Considering this will be an   
all day affair, I’ll make sure   
to clear my schedule fully

woop woop 🙌🏻 

[To: Lena 🤗✨💖😍  
From: Kara

it’s a girls’ thread! you  
can text relaxed! no need   
to be so formal 🙈

To: Kara   
From: Lena 🤗✨💖😍

Oh hush]

Aleeeex 😎🌈🥰

11 works for Kelly and I

Nia 😴💜💙✏️

i got a couples massage   
booked, so Kar i’ll text  
you which spa and we can  
coordinate to share spa time?

ohmygod yeeeessss ❤️

🙌🏻🥳🤗

[To: Super Reporter KD  
From: Nia 😴💜💙✏️

so the spa is Skyline and our  
massage is at 1:30. which fits  
perfectly for you and lena to  
get your nails done after brunch  
and meet us by the time our  
massages are over!!!

To: Nia 😴💜💙✏️   
From: Super Reporter KD

perfect perfect perfect!!! i heard  
they have a great sauna and  
exceptional mud baths! we   
should do one of those!]

Lena 🤗✨💖😍

Oh I’m so glad we’ll be able to  
see both of you at some point   
during the day! This is wonderful

[To: Super Reporter KD  
From: Nia 😴💜💙✏️

we can decide tmrw what  
everyone is comfy with]

Kara grins at her phone, quite content with the way plans have turned out for tomorrow. It was shaping up to be one hell of a day. She had to run out and make sure she was plenty stocked for baking cookies! And pull some strings to get her and Lena a reservation at a nice restaurant. Even though Kara was sure Lena would be okay with take-out on her couch, this was _Gal-entine's_ _Day_! And it had to be spectacular. She had the rest of the day to figure out the minute details and, with a giddy feeling in her belly, took out her laptop to do just that. 


End file.
